


Between You and Curly

by Paperclippe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperclippe/pseuds/Paperclippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Inquisitor,” said Varric, a smile creeping across his face, “You do like him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between You and Curly

“So, what do you think it is between you and Curly?” Varric stood with his arms crossed, leaning up against the door of the turret that lead to the library. His posture was smug, but that was just Varric. His face was open and understanding, and he waited patiently for Evelyn to respond. “Is it just a fling, or… do you think you actually like the guy?”

Evelyn raised her eyebrows and swayed her head from side to side. It was something she had been mulling over for a while, but she hadn’t admitted it to anyone yet, least of all herself.

“Inquisitor,” said Varric, a smile creeping across his face, “You _do_ like him.”

Evelyn bit her lip and looked away, Varric’s infectious grin finding its way onto her own lips. “Love, actually.”

**Author's Note:**

> For #twelvetidedrabbles2015. The prompt was "favorite holiday movie." So I cheated. I cheated hard.


End file.
